hakuouki_hakumyufandomcom-20200213-history
Yukimura Chizuru
"My mind swirled with thoughts and worries. I was being drawn into their world… A world where there is nothing strange in carrying on a normal conversation in the dead of night, with corpses for company." Yukimura Chizuru '''is the player character, main protagonist, and narrator. She is a demon from the Yukimura clan, but is initially ignorant of her heritage. Personality Chizuru is hardworking and kindhearted, and has a strong sense of propriety and justice. Though she is sensitive in the extreme to others' needs, she can be oblivious with regard to herself. She has a deep-seated desire to please and repay those who help her, such as the Shinsengumi and (in his route) Kazama. While not very physically powerful despite her status as a demon, Chizuru is strong-willed to the point of occasional obstinacy, and can verge on the self-sacrificial if she believes it is the right thing to do. Background Chizuru was raised in Edo by Yukimura Kodo, who never told about her origins in the Yukimura village or about her twin brother, Kaoru. Though she discovered at some point that her wounds healed at an incredible rate, Kodo only told her that it was a gift from the gods and instructed her not to tell anyone else. Because of the necessity of hiding this part of herself, Chizuru led a somewhat isolated life and did not associate with very many of her peers. Chizuru went through some basic swordplay training so that she can wield the kodachi that has been passed down through the Yukimura family, although she does not know of its significance other than the fact that it is an heirloom. In the games Chizuru is the main protagonist and narrates the events of the story. Based on the player's choices, she can follow one of seven routes: Hijikata's, Okita's, Saito's, Heisuke's, Harada's, Kazama's, and the normal ending. Though her choices are at times in the player's hands, her general personality is fixed. Prologue Through narrative, Chizuru is revealed to have traveled to Kyoto in search of her father. Unable to find his colleague, Doctor Matsumoto, she starts looking for a place to spend the night. However, she encounters a few ronin, who take an interest in her kodachi. Rather than surrender it, Chizuru flees. As the ronin chase her, they are overtaken and slaughtered by furies wearing the Shinsengumi uniform. Overcome with curiosity, Chizuru emerges from her hiding place and witnesses the murders. Shocked and horrified, she accidentally calls attention to herself, but Saito intervenes and eliminates the furies before they can turn on her. Chizuru then meets Okita through his quips to Saito, although neither of them offer direct introductions to her. The first time she is acknowledged is when Hijikata arrives on the scene and threatens to kill her if she runs. Though Chizuru is not offered an explanation of what exactly she saw, she understands based on the captains' conversation that she has seen more than she should. Okita eventually addresses her, telling her that she should thank them for saving her life. To his amusement, Saito's distress, and Hijikata's annoyance, she obeys immediately. It is implied that this is when the three of them recognize her true gender. Following this, they escort her back to the Shinsengumi compound to be held until they can decide what to do with her. Chapter 1 Meeting the Shinsengumi Shortly after Chizuru awakens in the compound, securely bound, Inoue comes in to untie her and lead her to the common area, providing a brief explanation of the various Shinsengumi officers along the way. She is met with suspicion from most of them, and Okita teases her by implying that he is aware of her true gender, although Sanan tries to reassure her and Heisuke seems to take her side. Upon being asked to explain her role in the events of the previous evening, Chizuru insists that she didn't see anything unusual, saying only that the Shinsengumi rescued her from some ronin. However, her lie quickly unravels as Nagakura and Harada deduce that if she understood that the Shinsengumi had saved her, she had to have seen them kill the ronin. While the other captains discuss Chizuru's fate, Saito escorts her back to her room. Depending on the player's choices, Chizuru may either try to escape or attempt to explain various parts of her story. No matter which she chooses, her interactions with the captains culminate in the revelation that she is female, and the agreement to hear her out. Chizuru's Story Chizuru returns to the common area to meet with all the captains again, where they all briefly discuss her gender. Nagakura initially demands proof that she is female, and Harada suggests stripping her down. However, Kondou refuses to let them humiliate her, and invites her to share her side of the story. Chizuru explains that she is from Edo, and came to Kyoto to find her father. Once she reveals her father's identity, the officers react with shock or curiosity, explaining that the Shinsengumi is also in search of Kodo. Sanan proposes that Chizuru help them find him. After some deliberation, Hijikata decides that as long as she keeps the furies secret, they will look after her until she finds Kodo. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Kazama's route In the anime In the musicals ''Main article: Yukimura Chizuru/HakuMyu'' Chizuru is portrayed by Yoshida Hitomi in HakuMyu Saito-hen; by Yamamoto Sayaka in Okita-hen; by Kikuchi Mika in Hijikata-hen; by Tomita Maho in Kazama-hen; by Tanoue Marina in Toudou-hen; and by Fujikoso Yumi in HakuMyu Shinsengumi Kitan and HakuMyu LIVE 2. In the fandom ''Main article: Yukimura Chizuru/Fandom'' Gallery ''Main article: 'Yukimura Chizuru/Gallery Quotes Trivia * In-game, Chizuru's demon form is only shown as part of Okita's dual-bloodlust CG. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Demons Category:Furies